


White and Red

by novembermond



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki, Axis - Freeform, Evil Thor, Good Loki, Hero Loki, Hurt No Comfort, Id Fic, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, switched alignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't stop thinking about Agent of Asgard #9, so let's have a nasty alternate scene for that one:<br/>Loki doesn't reach the hammer before Thor catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Agent of Asgard up to #9 and Axis. For those who haven't read the comics, all you need to know is that their alignments got switched around and Loki lured Thor to the moon (where Mjolnir is). And the moon has atmosphere. *shrug*
> 
> I am deeply sorry, but Agent Loki suffers so prettily.

„You will suffer!“

Thor yelled more words, but Loki was too busy running for his life to listen. His whole gamble depended on reaching the hammer before Thor reached him, and yet his current chances didn’t look too good. He hadn’t expected to start the race with cracked ribs while Thor was still in full health. Loki took a shuddering breath and tried to run faster. 

“And you’ll not be so pretty when Jarnbjorn is done with you!”

You think I’m pretty? Uh oh, bad idea, Loki, concentrate! As always, he was being his worst enemy. Thor was getting closer, but the hammer had to be be just over there. Loki firmly shoved the tiny voice that told him he was not going to be able to lift it anyway, and that would be the last of him, away and – 

Something heavy struck his shoulder and he fell, crashing hard into white stone. So close, yet so far. Pain coursed through his whole body and Loki only had a second to realize that Thor had thrown his axe at him. An axe that wasn’t meant for throwing, which was probably the only reason Loki still lived. The left shoulder was toast, though. He looked up and Mjolnir was only a few meters away. “Please,” Loki whispered, “Please.” He crawled, he robbed. 

And Thor stepped down onto Loki’s right hand with all his weight. If Loki had thought the pain he was in already would drown out any new pain he was very, very wrong. 

“You dare reaching for my hammer? You think you could lift it, you foul creature?”

A hysterical laugh turned into a sob. “Well if you are so sure, you can let me try.”

“As if!” Thor spat. “I will not let you further pollute anything of Asgard’s.” He kicked Loki’s side, making him land on his back and the bad shoulder. Loki didn’t so much cry out as howl. Fingers fisted in his hair and Loki realized he wasn’t going to be killed quickly. And weirdly enough; that thought made hope spread through his body. He didn’t need to beat Thor, he only needed to distract him long enough so Thor couldn’t wreak havoc on Earth. 

Thor straddled him, pushing the air out of his lungs. “I will show you your rightful place.”

“Brother…”

A backhand cut him off. “You are not my brother! You never were.” 

Wow, somehow that hurt more than the shoulder. Loki was learning lots of interesting things about pain today. 

Loki felt a little floaty from pain and lack of air. When he came to himself again, Thor was ripping at his pants. “What?” He struggled to gather his wits, but Thor was already nudging his thighs apart. The white dust felt cold under his naked buttocks. Loki felt Hysteria bubble up again. “Thor, please.” 

Big fingers covered his mouth. “You want mercy, foul creature, give it to yourself, for this is all the lube you’ll get.” Loki parted his lips reluctantly and the fingers shoved in so far he was choking. It’s okay, he thought desperately, it’s okay as long as he’s busy with me, he can’t hurt anyone else. If that’s what being a real hero was, it wasn’t as much fun as he’d expected. He curled his tongue around Thor’s fingers, trying to get as much spit on them as possible. Far too soon they were removed and Thor didn’t spend much time circling the tight ring of muscle before shoving two fingers in. 

“Ow, fuck! You could really use a few pointers, brother. No wonder you can never keep your lovers…” 

“I said,” Thor growled, scissoring the fingers before removing them, “I am not your brother.” He accentuated the last word by shoving in to the hilt. He leaned forward some more, bending Loki almost in half. 

“Well that certainly didn’t feel very brotherly,” Loki mumbled when he regained his breath. Thor only responded by rutting into him in a brutal rhythm. Over Thor’s shoulder Loki could see the moon’s horizon, and the blue Earth glittering in the back. Somewhere down there Amora and the others were fighting the crazed Avengers and X-Men. Loki hoped they fared better than him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

His hand throbbed in pain, but it was healing already. Benefits of being a god. The mangled shoulder was another story, though. It would take longer to heal, should he survive this encounter in the first place. 

A hand was on his vulnerable flank, digging bruises in. The other moved between Loki’s legs to tug at his limp cock. Without a conscious thought Loki’s better arm reached down to bat Thor away. Thor caught hold of his wrist and slammed it above Loki’s head. Then he reached for Loki’s other arm and wrestled it up as well. As the shattered bones in his shoulder moved Loki screamed and blacked out. 

When he woke up, Thor had secured his arms by laying the battle ax on top of his wrists. It wasn’t Mjolnir, but in his current state, it didn’t need to be. Loki flexed his fingers but he couldn’t get a grip on the darned thing. His moving fingers brushed against metal and he felt a light electric jolt. Loki looked up to see that he had touched Mjolnir. It was right there, yet out of reach and mocking him. 

Tears started to spill down his cheeks. Thor kept slamming into him and now he had his hands free to roam all over Loki’s exposed body. And to Loki’s horror, his abused body started to respond. 

“There you are.” Thor leaned down to lick the tears off his face. “This is the real you. A whimpering coward who likes being held down like a bitch.” 

Loki didn’t even have snarky answer, nor the breath to utter it. He only wanted the whole deal to be over. His fingers brushed the hammerhead again and his time a stronger current flowed through him, right down to his cock. Great, even when Thor didn’t have control of it, it still helped his ministrations. Loki was hard and leaking precum now. If it had been any other situation, he could have enjoyed this. Thor didn’t exactly have Sigurd’s finesse, but Loki did like it rough, there was no way to deny it.

Oh great, now he couldn’t even lie in his own mind anymore. 

Thor changed the angle and was brushing against his prostate with every stroke. Loki sobbed as pleasure mingled with the pain. His muscles contracted and white lights flashed before his eyes. He came with a desperate cry. His sensitive walls squeezed around Thor’s hot flesh and finally, after rutting into him some more, he spilled his seed into Loki. 

While Thor’s heavy weight collapsed on top of him Loki tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. Mjolnir didn’t stop sending shocks through his oversensitive body. He couldn’t move his fingers away from the metal and Thor’s weight shoved him further upwards, crushing his hands against the hammer. 

Thor started moving against him again and put one hand around Loki’s throat. He started squeezing at the same time Loki realized he could now curl his hands around the hammer. 

 

One blinding flash of lightning plus deafening thunder later Loki held the hammer and brought it down on Thor’s head. The axe fell away from Loki’s arms and before Thor could reach for it, Loki felled him with a second blow to the head. 

“I am worthy and you are not.” Breathing heavily, Loki clambered to his feet. He noticed was now clad in gold and green armor with a fetching red cape instead of his torn gold and white outfit. “Oh, so it does come with a magical girl transformation.” 

He approached the unmoving Thor warily. Thor was breathing, but unconscious. Loki sighed and sat down next to his currently evil brother. He put the hammer in between them, always keeping one hand curled around the shaft and waited for Doom and the others to change their alignments back to how they were supposed to be. 

“It’s okay. I love you anyway.” That damned truth spell again.


End file.
